The present invention relates to a stop device and, more particularly, to a stop device for preventing opening of a deformed door, particularly a panic exit door that deforms due to the heat of a fire.
A type of lock for a panic exit door or fireproof door available on the market is substantially T-shaped and mounted and exposed to a side of the panic exit door. The panic exit door lock generally includes a latch pivotable between an extended, latching position and a retracted, unlatching position. An end of the door is pivotably mounted to a door frame, allowing opening or closing of the door. The panic exit door lock is mounted to the other end of the door. When the door is closed, the other end of the door abuts the door frame and seals the passageway defined by the door frame. A stop is mounted to an inner face of the door frame facing the latch. The stop includes a limiting member. When the door is moving from the open position to the closed position, the latch is pressed by the stop and pivots to the retracted, unlatching position, so that the latch can pass through the limiting member. When the door reaches the closed position, the latch is misaligned with the limiting member, so that the latch pivots back to the extended, latching position. In this case, the door can not be opened, because the latch in the extended, latching position is stopped by the limiting member, maintaining the door in the closed position. The panic exit door lock is generally mounted to a panic exit door accessible to stairs in a building. The panic exit door is generally made of heat resistant material. By using such a panic exit door lock, the panic exit door can be maintained in the closed position when a fire occurs, blocking the fire and smoke. However, the panic exit door may still deform due to high heat of a great fire. The relative position between the latch and the stop may change due the deformation of the panic exit door, leading to the risk of opening of the panic exit door by the pressure resulting from the high heat.
Thus, a need exists for a stop device for reliably preventing opening of a deformed panic exit door.